


Hot under the collar

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Ianto gets a bit hot under the collar.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 26
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2016





	Hot under the collar

Ianto could hear the footsteps approaching from behind him. Then his nostrils were assailed by the scent that followed them, that luscious musky fragrance that made his head spin if he breathed in too much.

Jack was now right behind him, just inches apart.

'Busy,' he said tersely, knowing that if he didn't finish what he was doing, it was never going to get done. Spare time and Torchwood were like oil and water, they just didn't mix.

'Really?' came the voice behind him, as he felt Jack's fingers resting on his belt. They gripped harder and turned him around to face Jack, before Jack's tongue slowly plundered his mouth.

'Mmm,' he moaned. Jack was a phenomenal kisser, but it would take more than that to win him over. If that was all Jack had to do to sway him, he'd never get anything done.

As if sensing the battle ahead, Jack's fingers moved up from his hip, tracing along the sides of his torso until they were wrapped around his neck, pulling him in closer to the kiss. He didn't completely resist Jack's kisses, but he still had the willpower to pull back when he was good and ready. In the end he didn't have to, because Jack pulled back first.

Good, he thought, he's had his fun. Now he'll go away and let me finish. We can play later.

Jack's fingers slipped down slightly and Ianto could feel them gently tugging at the knot in his tie, his gaze never leaving Ianto's. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, and Jack's gentle tugging seemed agonisingly slow, as if his tie had been choking him up until now.

Jack stopped and ran his fingers along his collar, slow and sensuous. Oh God, he really truly felt like he couldn't breathe. Perhaps if he just leant forward a little bit he could capture Jack's lips again and pull the air straight from his own lungs, but Jack was just far enough away that he couldn't reach. He leant his head back in frustration, and Jack's fingers moved back towards his tie, pulling it slowly away from his Adam's apple, tugging left and right and back again, loosening it all the while. It was a few inches loose when Jack's fingers returned to grace his neck, now working on the button at the top of his collar. Oh God, please, Ianto thought, feeling it constricting him. Jack's deft touch soon had the button undone, and he leaned in for another tender kiss as Ianto gulped down air.

'It's a shame you're so busy,' he heard Jack say when he pulled away. He was still trying to regain his dignity and stop his legs from collapsing out from under him. How did Jack do that? He'd barely touched him and now he was a quivering mess.

'I'll be in my office if you want to find out what happens next,' Jack teased as he wandered away.

Suddenly what he'd been doing seemed very unimportant in the grand scheme of things.


End file.
